Ishi Satsujinteki
|name = |kanji = 殺人的意志 |romanji = |race = Shinigami |birthday = March 13th |age = 578 |gender = Male |height = 5'6 |weight = 120lbs |eyes = red |hair = black |blood type = A+ |affiliation = Hanshuryūha |previous affiliation = Gotei 13 |occupation = Shinigami |previous occupation = |team = Hanshuryūha |previous team = 8th Division |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Soul Society |marital status = |relatives = |education = Shino Academy |status = Active |shikai = Mukuro |bankai =Not Yet Revealed|image = }} is a Shinigami who is a part of the Hanshuryūha. Having once been imprisoned in Muken for a spree of murders, racking up a body count of over 100, he was released to Kenshin Nushi. Appearance Ishi is a thin man of small stature. His body is covered in white bandages due to the effects of his Zanpakuto. Small strands of hair poke out of the top. His yellow pupils and red eyes are very distinct. He wears a tattered black and red shihakusho with his zanpakuto at his side. Personality Said to have murder in his heart, Ishi is the definition of a cold blooded killer. He thinks of everything in terms of power and will stop at nothing to gain more. To enhance his Zanpakuto, he killed hundreds of powerful Shinigami. This attitude plays into his fighting style in which he adopts a berserker style, going all out from the beginning. Though he is murderous, Kenshin Nushi knew that the promise of power was enough to get him to cooperate, even if it was a lie on Kenshin's part. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Ishi is a capable swordsman, relying on it for the most part before releasing his Zanpakuto. He is able to hold his own against most opponents but has little technique or discipline with his sword. Kido Practitioner: Before releasing his Zanpakuto, Ishi knows a little Kido. Though not much, he mostly uses it as a diversion tactic. Shunpo Expert: At base state, Ishi is an adequate user of Shunpo. He tends to rely mostly on travel by foot but will use Shunpo when necessary. Zanpakuto Mukuro (躯 Corpse): In it's sealed state, Mukuro is a standard katana with no markings to individualize it. Ishi usually keeps his sword hidden up his sleeve during combat and grips it by the blade itself. *'Shikai': Mukuro is released with the command Rise (騰貴 touki). When released, the blade begins to glow with a blue aura. *'Shikai Special Ability': Mukuro's ability revolves around the manipulation of spirit particles, particularly ones that had once composed a Spirit body. The ability works in two ways. The first is that it loosens the bond between spirit particles when it stabs something. This ability is mainly used to cause a spirit body to quickly break down into spirit particles for use. The second is that by spinning the blade above his head, Ishi can recall all spirit particles that once made up a particular body and reform them over his own body, recreating the appearance and much more of a dead Spirit body, whether it be a Shinigami, Arrancar or Hollow. This spirit particle covering acts as an armor but also recalls all the memories stored within the body at the time of death, muscle memory included. Ishi gains access to these and all the physical abilities of the body he is using such as their skill in the four basic areas of shinigami combat or a Hollow's unique abilties. Though it does not give access to their Zanpakuto, he gains whatever skill they had in kido, hakuda, swordsmanship , hoho etc.So long as the spirit particles are in the realm that he is, he can gather them for use. This means that should he be in Hueco Mundo, he can only access the bodies of those who died there. Due to the way Ishi grasps his sword, the spirit particles that composing his body have begun to break down to an extent, causing his malformed features. *'Bankai':Not yet revealed. Ishi once commented that he prefers to spare people from the grotesque sight of his Bankai.